Halo: Rebel Strike
by Dankoon117
Summary: The rebels are striking everywhere. One Spartan team must defend the peace all the while dealing with many emotions. I do not own Halo. The characters are all my own along with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Rebels Strike

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please excuse any grammar errors and the plot.

"Run!" private Miller yelled as a grenade landed near him. The rebel forces were advancing far quicker than they had expected. The marines retreated back to their base and called for reinforcements. For hours the marines waited repelling attack after attack from the rebels. "Finally, back up has arrived", he said. As the bay door opened they all had a look of shock on their faces as four Spartans stepped out. "I didn't realize we were that important for command to send Spartans to help us. Which squad are you four?" he asked.

"We are Red team." Spartan 095 replied.

"Do you have names or just numbers?" Miller asked.

"I'm the leader, Spartan 173-Daniel. These are Spartans 095-Brigham, 081-Kacey, and 163-Byron,"Daniel replies. The Spartans left for the armory to pick their weapons. Daniel picked up the sniper rifle, while everyone else took close quarters weapons.

"Why are you taking that long range weapon if we need to go inside a building?" Brigham asked.

"Someone needs to be able to cover our escape", he said grabbing a shotgun as well. The team made their way silently towards the rebel base. As they stop behind a large rock Daniel says "Here's the plan, Brigham and Byron you go set the charges. Kacey and I will cover you from a distance." I said.

"Have you ever noticed that Kacey and Daniel are always together?" Brigham whispered Byron as they move towards the main base.

"Ya" Byron answered. Brigham and Byron head into the base to set the charges on the main reactor.

"Hey guys, you got two enemies heading into your building" Daniel tells them.

"Where's are evac site?" Kacey asks.

"We are to clear a zone or find a clearing away from the rebels" he replies.

"Do you think the rebels will ever stop?" she asks.

Daniel replies "I don't know. I was really hoping that after the covenant war they would stop. Brigham, you get those charges set" Daniel says changing the subject quickly.

**Meanwhile**

** "**Why can't we guard the entrance?" Byron complains

"Because we are the CQC and demolitions expert," Brigham replies. They both melt in the shadows as the two guards walk by.

"Why are we always on guard duty?" one guard asks.

"I don't care why." the other replies. Brigham sneaks behind the guard, snaps his neck, and drags his corpse to the darkest corner.

" Where'd you go?" the other guard asked shakily. Byron taps his shoulder and when the guard turns around punches him in the face.

"Why must you do that?" Brigham asks.

"Because its fun." he replies. The two sprint down the hallways that lead to the reactor.

"How did they get a slip-space drive in here?" Brigham asks.

"I have no idea." Byron replies. Byron goes to one side while Brigham goes to the other. "My charges are set."

"Same here. Now lets get out of here." Brigham says.

"Charges set and ready to blow" Byron says while running down the hallways. After five minutes the team regroups at the nav marker Daniel set for the evac site. They head back to the base to tell the marines that they should attack as soon as possible.

A/N: I will try to update this story when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo: Rebels Strike

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while.

Two years later, the team heads back to Earth after fighting rebels nonstop. At the landing pad families welcome home their kids. The four Spartans head to their barracks. "It feels good to not be in the armor anymore" Kacey says.

"Agreed" the rest of us reply to her. "Anyone up for pizza?" Daniel asked.

"Are you buying?" Brigham says.

"Yes, I'm buying" Daniel say. The four of us go to the nearest pizzeria, there we see Private Miller.

"Long time no see, huh." He says.

"How'd the attack go after we left?" Daniel says.

"We won if that's what you mean." He replies. They talk about the battle that happened right after they left. "We had minimal casualties. The rebels surrendered when they realized that their generator blew up.

"Good to know that we did help and that they surrendered. You can join us if you want." Daniel offers. The five of us stayed there discussing the deployment for half an hour. "I gotta go" Daniel says. As Daniel leaves, Kacey follows him out. We arrive at the barracks and switch it to the news. What's on is another report of a rebel attack. "When will they stop?" Kacey asks. I just sit next to her in silence, stunned by the fact that they attacked a school. Brigham and Byron return, it is well after midnight. When Daniel wakes up, he sees that Kacey is curled up to his chest. He takes a deep breath, content to just sit there in peace.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Brigham says. Daniel sits there for a while longer seeing if Kacey will wake. After a few minutes he decides to wake her.

"Do you want any eggs or bacon?" Daniel whispers in her ear.

"I'd rather sit here with you," she replies.

"I would too, but we both have meetings to go to." he says. Kacey lets him up and gets both of them uniforms from their rooms. "Eggs are ready. Bacon will be out in a second." Daniel says. They eat breakfast relatively fast and go to their separate rooms to get ready.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Brigham asks.

"You'll have to ask her that." Daniel says. As he leaves, Kacey comes out confused as to not see Daniel.

"Where is Daniel?" she asks Brigham.

"You just missed him. Are you two in a relationship?" Brigham asks bluntly .

"I don't know. I'll ask him after the meeting. Oh, by the way you're an idiot" Kacey replies leaving for her meeting.

A/N: Sorry for the horrible ending and how short it is. I will try to update at least once a month, unless I get enough reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo: Rebels Strike

A/N: HA! got ahead and uploaded 2 chapters within twelve hours and didn't sleep the entire night either

Halo: Rebels Strike pt3

As Daniel returned from his meeting he noticed that there was no one in the barracks, so he went to lie down. He changed into his sleep ware and went to lie down when he noticed that Kacey was sleeping in his bed. "What do I do?" Daniel thought. Daniel moves to go grab another cot but not before Kacey stops him.

"Hold on," Kacey said, "aren't you going to lie down."

"Fine, I will lay with you." Daniel said tiredly. He got into bed beside her and she draped herself over him.

"You're not going to lie facing me?" Kacey said annoyed. Daniel turned around and started to drift off with her in his arms. When they awoke in the morning, Brigham looked in the room.

"I knew it" Brigham said.

"Shut up!" both of them say. We get up and Kacey leaves to change, while I go cook breakfast. "You want bacon, eggs, or both?" Daniel asks.

"Both," Kacey replies. They eat the eggs and bacon in silence and Daniel puts the plates away. "Where's Bryon?" she asks.

"I don't know. Brigham, do you know where Byron went?" Daniel asks. No one knew where Byron was. After hours, Byron finally comes back to the barracks. "Where were you?" he asks.

"Anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Byron asks.

"Well, I found 081 and 173 sleeping together," Brigham says.

"That took longer than I expected." Byron replies. After that Byron and Brigham left leaving Kacey and Daniel alone.

"Want to see a movie?" Daniel asks.

"Sure," she replies. As we are about to leave, a message shows up that we are to deploy in one week. "Well, there goes our plan for a movie. Time to pack our gear and deploy to fight rebels again." Kacey says. Disappointed we make our way back to our rooms and start to pack when Brigham and Byron come back.

"Start getting your gear ready. We deploy in one week." Daniel orders.

"I was starting to get used to being on Earth," Brigham says. In that week Kacey and Daniel packed as fast as possible. When they were done, they spent every moment together. "How long are we deployed for?" he asks Daniel.

"About three weeks." Daniel replies. On the last night Daniel and Kacey both try to decide if they should start dating. They both agreed and Kacey closed the space between us. "You know we should stop and be rested for our deployment," Daniel said.

"I don't care about that," Kacey said as she pulled him on the bed. He just stopped fighting her and just returned her affection.

A/N: Thanks to my readers and just know this is my very first fanfic, so lay off any negative reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo: Rebels Strike

A/N:

Halo Ch4

When Daniel woke up the next morning, he saw Kacey curled up peacefully next to him. "We need to get up before one of the guys sees us," Daniel whispers into her ear. Kacey shivers at the sound and turns towards Daniel.

"Fine," she says, "but you owe me when we get back." Daniel got up, got dressed, and headed to do some final preparations, while Kacey goes to wake up the others. Daniel is making breakfast when the others got ready and made them all eggs and bacon.

"All's ready for the deployment and breakfast is ready," Daniel tells them. The team eats in silence before leaving for the airfield. The four Spartans arrive and board the pelican that will take them to the cruiser. On the ship each Spartan goes to their rooms to unpack their belongings. Daniel heads down to the mess hall and sees Kacey. "I thought you would come to my room after you finished," he said.

"I was going to but someone stopped me," she said.

"Who could stop you from me," Daniel said.

"The captain," she said. They both go get some food and bring it back to Daniel's room.

"Anyone see Byron?" Brigham asks finding us outside my room.

"I thought he was with you." Kacey says. We check the security cameras and see Byron take a pelican. After a three hours Byron returns. "Why did you take a pelican to the surface?" we all ask. Byron leaves quickly and doesn't answer the question.

"I think he's hiding something. Do you think he's helping the rebels?" Brigham asks.

"I don't think so." Daniel replies. They all head back to their room. That night Daniel tries to sleep but cannot because of the theory about Byron. At ten o'clock, Kacey sneaks into Daniel's room.

"Scoot over." Kacey says. Kacey gets in bed with Daniel and wraps her arms around him.

"Glad to see that you came back, "Daniel says kissing her arm lightly. They both fell asleep quickly after that. The next day the team heads down to the planet, but are shot down. "What happened," Daniel says checking his team's bio reader.

"I think we are stuck on the planet for a while. My only question is, how did they know we were coming?" Kacey says. The team makes a camp quickly securing the area.

"Red team, do you copy." The comms officer says.

"This is Spartan 173. Respond" Daniel says.

"Did the marine pilot survive?" the officer asks.

"I'll check now," Daniel says. The team finds the pilot had survived. "Hey, it's Miller again." Daniel said

"Glad to be alive. Can you pass me some meds," Miller replies. Kacey passes Miller the meds and takes out some tents and cots.

As night approaches they prepare to make camp. During the night the rebels try to sneak up on the camp. Daniel acts the quickest and snaps the first rebel's wrist, took his gun and fired on the rest of the group. "A little help would be nice you guys." Daniel says to the group.

"But your handling the situation so well," Miller says.

"I didn't mean you," Daniel yells at Miller.

Everyone else grabs a gun and open fires killing the rebels. "How did they know we were here," Daniel says.

"Byron! What do you know of this" Brigham yell at him

A/N: Sorry to leave my readers hanging


	5. Chapter 5

Halo: Rebels Strike

"For the last time, I didn't do anything wrong!" Byron yells back at Brigham.

Brigham replies, "Than how did the rebels know we were coming." That continued on like that for hours until they both decided to stop for the night.

"Wow. When Spartans get pissed they stay that way, "Pvt. Miller says.

"And I get to deal with, so yippee," Daniel says sarcastically. The night drags on while Daniel and Kacey keep watch. "You should get some rest. I'll cover the rest of the night." Daniel said. Kacey nods tiredly and heads to her cot.

"You know, it's not safe to be out here alone," Brigham says. The night passes and Daniel goes to lie down. Byron wakes him up and says that Private Miller has been taken. Daniel organizes his team and gives them the plan.

"Brigham, you are our main searcher. Byron, you go with Brigham. Kacey and I will stay back and protect you." Daniel says. The team takes off at a run through the forest until they see a rebel base in the distance. "Kacey follow me around back, Brigham and Byron I want you to two to go attack the base head on." Both groups are in position and they both infiltrate seamlessly. Daniel and Kacey find pvt Miller in a cell.

"Glad to see you, although the rebels weren't the ones to take me." Miller said before blacking out. Daniel lifts Miller up and they run towards the exit. Upon arrival, they see that Brigham was knocked out. Daniel lifts Brigham up and hands Miller to Kacey. They race to their camp only to find it overrun with rebels.

"I thought you said they would be here. Keep looking, Byron you will find them or die." the rebel leader said.

"At least we know our theory was correct," Daniel says. They leave and find a new camp site. Once there, Brigham and Miller wake up and recount their stories.

"I was sleeping and Byron told me to follow him. He said that we could take the rebel base." Miller said.

"I was about to enter when I was hit in the head with the butt of a gun." Brigham said. The night went on and only one rebel patrol finds them, but was dispatched with haste.

**A/N: Please review so I know what to change if any is needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Halo: Rebels Strike

A/N: Updates should be about every other week

Halo ch6

"We have to stop him, before he does something else," Brigham says. The team has been debating if they should stop Byron or call command.

"How about we call command to help us stop Byron?" Kacey asks.

"I agree, as long as the traitor dies." Brigham says through a growl.

"First things firsts, we have to find him." Daniel says. The team left to search for Byron and Daniel radios command. "We have discovered a rebel base and that Byron is a traitor. We could use some reinforcements."

"Roger that. Reinforcements will be sent down after anti air are destroyed," the com officer said. The team heads into the forest and towards defenses. As soon as they arrive, Daniel sees Byron giving orders to the rebels.

"Well, well, the follower finally becomes the leader. So apparently you need unintelligent people to give orders." Daniel says killing the rebels on the guns.

"Well you know what they say; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Ya, but in that case the enemy isn't murder of the innocent." Daniel replies. He charges Byron and tackles him to the ground. "Why. Did. You. Betray. US!" Daniel yells at Byron between punches. Byron pushes Daniel off him and takes off running through the forest. As they reach a plain, Brigham come out of nowhere and tackles Byron. He also pushes Brigham off and escapes into the forest. "Let him go. We will get him later and you get the honor of killing him."

"I can't wait." Brigham says angrily. They destroy the cannons and clear a LZ. Upon arrival, the ODST take Miller back to the ship, set up a command post, and prepare for an attack.

"Here's the plan. I'm going to cover the assault from above. When Byron comes out I'll snipe his shield and Brigham will blast him with a shotgun." Daniel says.

"I don't care as long as he dies." Brigham says. The team prepares for the assault when Kacey finds Daniel.

"I can't believe he betrayed us. We were friends and teammates for so long." Kacey says leaning against Daniel.

"I don't know why, but he must face justice." Daniel replies wrapping his arms around her. The night drags on and Daniel stays up studying the battle field.

"You need to come to bed." Kacey says.

"This battle is too important"

"I know, but you can't shoot straight if you're tired."

"Fine I'll come." Daniel says. She leads him to her bed and they instantly fall asleep. In the morning, Daniel leaves to take his position. The battle starts off quickly and the ODST stay in the shadows until the patrol passes. As they attack, Byron appears and starts killing ODSTs. "Gotcha you son of a bitch." Daniel says as he sights in Byron. The shot rings out and Byron's shields flare up. Brigham rushes towards him, punches him in the helmet, takes his shotgun, and blasts his head off. The battle rages on for days before the rebels surrender.

"Prepare an LZ. Get the wounded. Call in extra ships for the dead." Daniel orders. The drop ships pick up everyone except the spartans. They go find Byron's body and see that all that's left of his head is a bloody hole. "He was a good man before this."

"I always thought he would turn." Brigham says. They hall look at him surprised.

"Really, you knew he'd turn?" Daniel says. Even though they keep asking, he refuses to tell them. They drag Byron's body to the ship. Once back on the frigate _Gettysburg _, they burn his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Halo: Rebels Strike

Halo ch7

**A/N:** I need reviews to get better people. So feel free to give me constructive criticism

"Something doesn't feel right," Daniel tells Kacey. For the past month the spartans were stuck aboard the frigate _Gettysburg_. Every day he felt like Byron wasn't really dead.

"You saw the body yourself," Kacey tells Daniel.

"He could have cloned himself."

"Only the UNSC has cloning tech and it can't fully clone a human yet," she reassures him. Daniel finally gives trying to convince her and lies next to her.

"This is the first time in a while both of us are out of our armor," Daniel says wrapping his arms around her.

"Ya it is, but we have meetings tomorrow." Kacey reminds him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he says. Kacey falls asleep while Daniel struggles to find sleep. "How can she be so peaceful?" The next morning Daniel wakes up first and grabs them uniforms. "You still haven't told us why you think Byron is alive."

"If I do you won't believe me. If you think about it, he was an escape artist." Brigham says.

"You think he managed to clone himself too."

"Why else was he so weak." Brigham replies. Daniel shrugs and goes to get dressed. Kacey and Daniel both head to their meeting.

"Wait, you're coming too," Daniel says surprised.

"Ya our meetings are the same. We are to discuss what happened on the planet." Kacey replies. They enter and salute the admiral that was waiting for them.

"I want to know exactly what happened." The admiral says.

"To summarize the events, we got in a pelican, got shot down, discovered Byron was a traitor, and Brigham killed him." Daniel says. The meeting lasted for another two hours until it gets dark out. "I believe I owe you something."

"I was wondering if you'd remember," Kacey says pulling herself to him.

"You really thought I was going to forget," he replies wrapping his arms around her. He allows himself to be pushed on his bed as she climbs up next to him and kisses him lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Halo: Rebels Strike

Halo ch8

**A/N: Lucy is not the one from Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. So enjoy the story.**

Daniel wakes up and wraps his arms around Kacey. "We need to get up and be ready for anything." Kacey says.

"I left Brigham in charge of the barracks today, so we shouldn't have to worry." Daniel says nuzzling against her neck. Kacey laughs at the prospect of peace and quiet together. He sees Brigham and says "Brigham you get to choose Byron's replacement." Brigham nods and leaves for his office.

"What do you want to do?" she asks.

"I was thinking we could go to a movie or just hang out and watch TV," Daniel says. They decide to rent a movie and watch it on the couch. "What movie did you pick out?"

"I got the movie _Star wars: A New Hope."_

"Nice choice." Daniel says. They watch the movie in relative peace for about two and a half hours. They get up to go get some dinner, but as they get up they get a call that tells them they deploy in five days. "What is with us getting deployed every time we go to a movie or dinner?"

"Well, after deployment we can go see a movie or we can stay in bed."

"I like those options." Daniel says kissing her lightly. Brigham comes back to the barracks and gives them good news.

"I found our new team member. Her name is Lucy." Brigham says.

"When do we meet her? Oh, by the way we deploy in five days." Daniel says.

"We meet her in three days and were you two going to a movie." He replies. They laugh at what Brigham said and start packing. Two days goes by and Daniel and Kacey finish packing first.

On Wednesday, the new Spartan shows up all ready to go. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She said.

"I'm Daniel. This is Brigham and Kacey. Just so we know, what is your specialty?" Daniel asks.

"My specialty is stealth and melee." she replied.

"Good. Brigham, that means she is your partner." Daniel says. Brigham blushes when Daniel told him that. When Lucy and Kacey go to the gym Daniel asks Brigham, "You like her don't you?"

"Shut up!" Brigham says.

Daniel laughs and says, "I won't tell her, okay." Brigham nods quietly and leaves for his office. Daniel heads to the gym to run. When he arrives, he sees Kacey on the treadmill. He knows when to grab her and sees Lucy out of the corner of his eyes. He turns toward her and shushes her quietly. Daniel grabs Kacey quickly, but gets punched in the ribs. "You didn't have to hit that hard."

"I'm sorry." She said kissing him lightly. Kacey looks to Lucy and says, "Oh by the way, Daniel and I are dating." Lucy laughs and leaves.

"I think she took that well." He says. Daniel spars with Kacey for an hour and they head back to the barracks. When they arrive at the barracks, Daniel notices that there is an awkward silence between Brigham and Lucy. "I'm going to bed." Daniel says.

"I think something went on between them." Kacey said following him out.

"I forgot to mention that Brigham likes her." he says when they reach his room.

Kacey laughs and says, "Well that's good, she likes him too."

"I figured that." Daniel replies.


	9. Chapter 9

Halo ch9

**A/N: **sorry for not updating. Had a lot on my mind: traveled through Canada and had to unload in my new house.

In the morning, Daniel gets up at seven and makes eggs and bacon. He knocks on Brigham's door to tell him that breakfast is ready. "Hey, bacons ready." Daniel says silently laughing because he hears another person in the room. Brigham walks out of his room his face a dark shade of red. "You okay?"

"Just fine." Brigham replies quickly. He grabs two plates and heads back to his room quickly. Laughing to himself, Daniel grabs two plates of eggs and bacon and brings it to his room.

"I discovered something new today." Daniel says to Kacey waking her up.

"Better be good if you're waking me this early." Kacey says.

"I don't know I don't think its good enough secret."

"Don't make me hit even harder than at the gym."

"Brigham and Lucy were sleeping together this morning." Daniel says happily.

"I told you she liked him." Kacey said. They laugh silently and eat their breakfast in bed. Daniel takes their plates out to the kitchen and sees Brigham leave his room and quickly heads to the gym. Daniel follows Brigham to the gym and finds him at the track.

"So, you and Lucy were sleeping together. I thought you'd want to know her better." Daniel says.

"First of all, it wasn't like that. Secondly, she just entered my room looking for a bedmate." he replied. Daniel laughs silently and starts his nine mile run. When he finishes, Daniel heads to the locker room and sees Lucy there.

"I see you're waiting for Brigham." Daniel says.

"I just needed a bedmate for night." she replies said.

"Oh by the way, he already left." Daniel showers before leaving for the barracks for a meeting with the captain for their deployment. Daniel gets dressed in his dress uniform and heads to his meeting. Upon arrival, he sees captain Lasky. "Sir, spartan 173 reporting for our deployment orders." Daniel said saluting.

"At ease. Are you aware that who you killed wasn't Byron but an imposter?" Lasky said.

"We had our suspicions. Our theory was that it was a clone not an imposter." Daniel said.

"Your mission is to find Byron and bring him back." Lasky says.

"Sir, yes, sir," Daniel says saluting him. Daniel heads back to their barracks and sees Lucy on Brigham's lap. "Can I say I told you so?"

"No, you can't." Brigham says angrily.

"I won't, but do you want me to put you in the same room on the _Infinity?_" he asks.

"Yes you may." they answer.

"Our mission is aboard the _Infinity?" _Brigham asks. Daniel nods; heads to his room, and sees Kacey curled up under the blankets fast asleep. Daniel slides in next to her and sleep quickly takes hold. In the morning, Daniel wakes up and sees that Kacey is not next to him. He gets up and gets his uniform on.

Brigham heads to a meeting and learns what their true mission is. He returns to the barracks and says to Daniel, "Why didn't you tell us what are true mission was.


	10. Chapter 10

Halo: Rebels Strike

Halo ch10

**A/N: if you didn't know I added some new details to previous chapters. **

Daniel looks at Brigham and says, "How do you know of the mission?"

"I had a meeting too." he replies. The two just stare at each other until Kacey shows up.

"What happened?" she asked. Brigham explains to her what their new mission is. "He's alive?"

"This is a solo op and I'm going." Daniel says sternly. Brigham and Kacey stare at Daniel in disbelief.

"You're … you're not bringing us?" they both say. He walks away to pack his bags.

Kacey follows Daniel to his room and asks, "Why would you leave your team behind?"

"I don't want to, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm going because I know I can handle what I find. It's mainly Brigham; if he sees Byron again, he might finally snap and I need you and Lucy to keep him here." Daniel says. Kacey storms off and Daniel finishes packing.

**Four days later**

"I'm probably going to regret this," Daniel thought. Two days ago he decided that he wanted his team to be there. "Brigham, don't make me regret bringing you."

"You won't." he replies. They make their way to the pelican. Once aboard, they go off to their rooms to unpack. Daniel heads to the gym to train and sees Brigham. "You know Kacey is still upset."

"I know. I'm giving her time to cool down." Daniel replies. Daniel finishes his exercise and heads to the mess hall. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

"No." Kacey says coldly.

"Why not?" Daniel asks.

"Because you were going to leave us on Earth." Kacey replies.

"Can't you forgive me?"

"If I do, than you must do as I say." Daniel laughs and agrees to the terms. Kacey leads Daniel to her room and beckons him in.

**A/N: I know the chapter was short but it was meant to be a filler. As always review. Also I'm thinking I might stop and delete this story if no one reviews. **


End file.
